The Birth of a Malicious Era
by Nephylim
Summary: The start of a new tradition being death and sadness to a small town
1. The Mayor's Solution

Hello and welcome to another GW fanfic brought to you by me. *Music plays* ^_^ This is idea came to me in English class after reading the story, "The Lottery" by Shirley Jackson. Plus, I thought the cast of GW would work well (And it was the first thing that came to my mind).  
  
Note: Anyone that have read "Obsession" and "Destruction", don't expect for the final part "Salvation" anytime soon. I have writer's block on that. If you want to help me with ideas for "Salvation", read "Obsession" and "Destruction" first then email me about it. I already have a general idea for it, but I need more.  
  
I do not own GW or "The Lottery"  
  
Chapter 1-The Mayor's Solution  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beautiful Monday morning, the birds are singing, sun is shining and everyone is content, but this happy moment will not last. "The Lottery" shall bring the destruction of this joyful time. Mayor Treize Khushrenada sent announcements out through the small town. The announcements told the townspeople to meet in the town square as soon as possible. The people believed that the event would be pleasant things to the town. Little did they know that this event would bring suffering. Everyone gathers in the town square within an hour.  
  
"Good day to you, Miss Relena."  
  
Those words dance off Quatre's lips and into Relena's ears. She smiles and replies, "Good day to you, Quatre. You are in a very lovely mood."  
  
Trowa scrolls up to Quatre's inviting shoulder and places his left arm around him. Quatre glances at Trowa before continuing with his conversation with Relena.  
  
"Everything is going wonderfully. What could go wrong?"  
  
Without being noticed, but with grace, Mayor Khushrenada enters the town square with his assist, Une, carrying a vast black box.  
  
"The mayor is here. Now we shall learn the reason behind this meeting." Trowa states plainly.  
  
Silently, Heero steps next to Relena. Without looking, Relena could sense Heero's presence.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Relena...", he answers along with a nod.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I have discovered the reason for the town's failing commerce." The mayor says with much optimism. Silent drapes the audience as they wait for an answer.  
  
"A witch." The nature in Mayor Khushrenada's voice is thick with bitterness.  
  
Mutters and gasps eliminate the silent and takes hold over the townspeople.  
  
"Witch?"  
  
"Witches living here?"  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
"But what if..."  
  
The mayor waves his arms over the audience, commanding them to be silent. Une watched in awe as her boss continues with his speech.  
  
"It is the only thing that explains the problems we are having. I have discovered a solution to abolish this loyal servant of the Devil."  
  
The people's ears are begging to hear their leader's solution.  
  
"Once a year, we will have a drawing. Each person must draw a folded piece of paper from the black box. On one of the pieces of paper, there is a black cat. Naturally, the person who is a witch shall draw the paper. Then the accused person shall be stoned to death. This event shall be done once a year. We want to obliterate any evil deity that may have spread throughout this peaceful town. Anyone who refuses to draw will be accused as a servant of the Lord of Darkness."  
  
"How could you begin such a horrid tradition? It is ridiculous to believe that black cats are related to witchcraft and things of that nature! There are no witches or any sort of evil in this town!"  
  
Une steps in front of her boss and defends him. "Quiet, Relena Darlian! Not even you can speak to the mayor in any matter as you wish. You will draw like the rest of us."  
  
Wishing to say more, but Heero stops Relena from saying another word.  
  
"Let them have their way for now."  
  
Smiling at his small victory, Mayor Khushrenada hands a list to his faithful assistant. She adjusts her glasses and begins to speak. "Now I shall call each of your names. When you are called, come and draw from the black box. Do not unfold the paper until everyone receives one and is told to do so."  
  
Une glances at Treize before calling the first name on the list.  
  
"Trowa Barton."  
  
Quatre squeezes his beloved's hand before he leaves to collect his possible death ticket.  
  
Une states arrogantly, "You should only worry if he is a witch. But if you know he isn't a witch then you don't have anything to fear."  
  
Reluctant at first, but Quatre releases Trowa's hand and watches him walk towards the black box.  
  
"Une, next one please."  
  
Hearing her name called by Treize always renews her soul. "Yes, sir... Relena Darlian."  
  
Relena releases a sigh as she walks toward the black box of death. Within thirty minutes, everyone had his or her ticket. Some were confident, others were frightened, and the rest remain calm. The air is filling with an aura of unpleasantness as everyone waits for the opening.  
  
With elegance, the mastermind of this event declares the opening. "Ladies and gentlemen, open your papers and seal the fate of another."  
  
The sound of the papers opening occupies the air and then silent...  
  
Within seconds, the silent is broken...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I think I shall end it there for now. I have Chapter 2 ready to be typed and post here, but the question is when I'm going to do it? Hopefully, before this week is over, but you'll never know. :^) 


	2. The Sentencing

Well, I'm back with Chapter 2 of this GW fanfic. I know I could have done the whole story in just one chapter, but I wanted to divide it up.  
  
Note: Anyone that have read "Obsession" and "Destruction", don't expect for the final part "Salvation" anytime soon. I have writer's block on that. If you want to help me with ideas for "Salvation", read "Obsession" and "Destruction" first then email me about it. I already have a general idea for it, but I need more.  
  
I do not own GW or "The Lottery"  
  
Chapter 2-The Sentencing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
Trowa reaches for the frighten Quatre.  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
"This cannot be!"  
  
"Did you..."  
  
"No, but I did see who received the black cat."  
  
Relena's hand lands on Quatre's shoulder. The touch of her hand eases his pain.  
  
"Do not worry, Quatre. You are not the one who received the black cat. Thank you for your concern."  
  
He smiles at her kind words as Heero steps be side Relena.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
For her, Heero's voice is the only soothing thing within this tense situation.  
  
"Heero, I'm going. Resisting would actually make me feel guilty. This is my fate."  
  
Heero nods. No words are needed for Relena to understand Heero. His movements and his eyes are all she needs.  
  
Mayor Khushrenada steps forward and demands, "Tell me, who is Satan's loyal servant? Reveal yourself!"  
  
Relena moves toward the mayor without hesitation.  
  
Not using back his anger, Quatre yells in Relena's defense. "Your test is flawed. Relena is not a witch!"  
  
Une moves up and counter Quatre's assistance. "Mr. Winner, assisting the accused will make you guilty as well."  
  
Trowa gently pulls his love back to hush him.  
  
Treize hisses through his teeth, "Une, tell them the other part of out luscious lottery."  
  
"Yes, sir." Obeying her master, Une graciously tell the people the next event "After the witch is found, the townspeople themselves shall be the ones to stone the witch to death. Anyone who is unwilling to cast stones shall be accused as a witch and shall be stoned as well."  
  
Une looks onto her leader to continue where she left off. "Any objections, my townspeople?" Treize asks as he gazes onto his puppets.  
  
Nothing. Not a word. The people dare not to oppose Mayor Khushrenada.  
  
Behind the mayor and Une is a huge pile of medium-sized stones. The mayor proudly steps out of the way and directs his left arm toward the stones.  
  
"There are your weapons to banish this she-devil back to Hell where she belongs."  
  
Hesitant at first, but one by one everybody in the town grabs multiple stones and circle around their prey. Relena's eyes catch a glimpse of Heero for a moment before she closed them. She wants Heero to be the one who cast the first stone and final stone to end her life.  
  
"CAST THE FIRST STONE!"  
  
Noin is the first to cast the stone. Relena waits for the initial hit, but nothing come.  
  
Relena jerks her eyes open to find Heero being the one hit with a stone. He turns and faces Relena. "I'm promised to protect you."  
  
A random person in the crowd yells, "HE IS A WITCH AS WELL!"  
  
Relena blesses Heero with one final smile before a storm of stones rain down on them. During the onslaught of stones, Heero manages to embrace Relena before they descend into death. The punishment seems everlasting. Relena and Heero's bruised, broken, and bloody bodies are left on the ground.  
  
"This shall be a warning to any evil in this town." The mayor states as he leaves with his assistant.  
  
Within five minutes, everyone except Quatre and Trowa leaves the execution site.  
  
"The smell of death. What a strong smell, Trowa."  
  
"We had no choice."  
  
"Yes, we did, but we were too weak to admit that."  
  
Suddenly, rain is released from the sky.  
  
"God's tears."  
  
"..."  
  
"The Devil has won, Trowa. The Devil has won."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what do you think? Be honest. I could have done more, but oh well...  
  
Please R&R. 


End file.
